Breaking the cycle
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: Can our heroes find a way to stop using the Chaos emeralds to go super? Will they finally break the never ending cycle?
1. Chapter 1

Breaking the habit

"I've had it with always using the chaos emeralds to go super!" Sonic exclaimed as he watched Tails work. Tails turned to his brother and replied "Why not try to go super on your own by training." Sonic stood and said "That's a great idea Tails. Come on, let's go get Shadow and Knuckles."

Running outside with Tails in tow, he collected the Chaos emeralds and went to Angel island. After getting Knuckles and Shadow, much to their displeasure, Sonic said "As we all know there is a way to _not_ use the Chaos emeralds to go super. Today, we will break the never ending cycle of using the emeralds for this very purpose."

Shadow looked at him and added "The only way to do that is by expressing extreme anger, such as seeing a companion hurt or something of the sort." Sonic nodded and patted Shadow on the back. He said to the immortal being "That shouldn't be hard for you, Shadow. You're always angry. I mean you're best friend dies before your eyes, your father makes you king of Black arms, and you had an abusive mom. Makes a guy think why you haven't snapped yet."

Shadow wore a blank expression as Sonic listed his dilemma, snapping back into reality he growled as Sonic still spoke of him. Letting out a ferocious scream, he grabbed Sonic and yelled "That's why I keep it suppressed to not go on a killing spree, Faker!" Sonic smiled and replied "Well, it certainly pulled through this time. The emeralds dimmed a little."

Shadow let him go and glanced at the emeralds, looking at himself he was surrounded in a golden aura. Chuckling, he took to the air and said "Well, I never knew it would feel this freeing. To be free from using the emeralds to get in this state. You guys have to break this cycle."

Knuckles stared at him and shook his head, while saying "No way am I breaking the cycle." they looked at the temperamental echidna and replied "You're afraid of being pink aren't you Knuckles?"

He turned away and muttered "Yes." they burst out laughing as Knuckles' cheeks became red with embarrassment. He yelled at them "Well, what about Silver? He's only went super once." they stifled their laughing to giggling as Sonic replied "H-he's right. W-we have to go find Silver."

Knuckles nodded. Shadow came down regressing back into his normal form, he said "I better go. Female doesn't like it when I come home smelling like dirt."

They waved as he ran back to the ARK. Sonic and Tails looked at Knuckles in silence before falling into a fit of laughter, Knuckles growled and walked hastily away angered by their stupidity.

A/N: Oh, boy. The only reason why I'm writing this is because as people have said Sonic and Dragon ball Z are the same with Sonic being Goku and Shadow being Vegeta. I agree with them, but there's that one difference. Going super/becoming a super sayian. I'm on a writing quest to make these shows similar, and stop Shadamy fans. Anyway, review please.


	2. Super Knuckles

Pink Knuckles

"Sonic's insane if he thinks I'm breaking the rules of the Master emerald." Knuckles muttered as he sat near the emerald he spoke of, he stood quickly as he saw Rouge flying his way. He said "No, there's no way-" he was cut off by Rouge as she replied "I heard you and the guys were going super without the emeralds. I want in, now if you'll just let me take the master emerald. I can-"

She stopped seeing Knuckles a lighter shade of red, which turned out to be pink. She covered her mouth and ran away trying not to laugh at his appearance. He looked up in amazement at Rouge's reaction, he turned to the master emerald to see his reflection. He jumped in joy as he realized he went super without the master emerald. Sonic looked at Knuckles, stunned as he explained what happened. He turned away from Super Knuckles and giggled, walking back in Sonic yelled "Hey, Silver. Come see the pink wonder."

Silver stood in the doorway, he burst into fits of laughter. Knuckles looked at the time traveler and replied "So, you haven't done it yet."

He stopped laughing and crossed his arms, retorting "At least I'm not pink when I go super." Knuckles growled and punched near Silver's arm. They stopped laughing and looked at the dent, Knuckles smiled triumphantly and made his way back to Angel island. Sonic looked at Silver and walked back inside, Silver giggled and followed Sonic inside. Tails stood next to them and asked "Knuckles went super?" they nodded.

He smiled and walked to his lab, they soon heard a small crash followed by laughter. Tails yelled "Oh, my gosh! He's walking around and he's pink! Haahhaha!" he stopped to breath then resumed laughing. Silver quickly joined in along with Sonic.

Knuckles came back seconds later and yelled at them for their stupid remarks and jeers.

A/N: I had to laugh at this while I was writing it. I really didn't think I could pull it off, but I did it. There's more to come.

Knuckles: Why does everyone laugh every time I go super?

Me: Because, they don't feel intimidated by your pink fur. But don't worry, truth be told they're scared of you.

Knuckles: Really?

Me: Really, Knuckles. I mean it.


	3. Super Silver

The noob AKA Silver

He stood in front of Sonic as he said "As you know, we're going super without the Chaos emeralds. I would include Blaze, but we couldn't find her, so we're teaching you." Silver nodded as Sonic began to pace the room, he continued "The only way to do this is by expressing extreme anger. Knuckles' anger is unknown, Shadow's is from his past experiences with his family and friend."

Silver replied "So, how'd you go super?" he stopped pacing and said nothing in reply. They soon heard someone call Sonic, it was none other than Amy, she said "Guys, help me go super, please." they looked at one another and nodded. Amy squealed and hugged them, only holding onto Sonic, who quickly pried her off. Silver turned away from them and laughed lightly. He rummaged through his memories, until he found what he was looking for, the memories of a broken Mobius, he growled. Remembering the flaming buildings, his growling turned into snarling, he let out furious scream. They turned to him in surprise as his aura flared creating a golden essence around him.

He laughed and exclaimed "Sonic, you were right! It worked, you guys have to try this." he laughed once more and flew away from them. Sonic groaned and sat on the ground. He said "If I get extremely angry, I'll turn into Dark Sonic. What am I gonna do?"

Amy sat next to him and replied "You can suppress it." he stood and smiled at Amy, racing off he yelled in joy. Entering his home, Sonic said to Tails "Come on, we have to be super." Tails gave no reply and followed Sonic.

A/N: Well, things are running smoothly. I just need day 23 of the crossover. Anyway, review please.


	4. Super Sonic and Tails

The final break

Tails and Sonic sat back to back rummaging through their memories. Tails growled at seeing Cosmo, he sighed at seeing her old planet. His memories flashed quickly as he growled opening his eyes he released a ferocious scream, his fur growing lighter. He smiled and said "Sonic, I did it! This is great."

Sonic looked at his younger brother and smiled, holding a thumbs up. He was tackled by a blur of gold and red, Shadow said "Faker, Amy went super." he looked at his opposite in bewilderment. He gave no reply and stood, his memories flashed a darker version of himself taunting him, he snarled at the mockery, at the maniacal laughing. His eyes glowing red, fur surrounded by a golden aura. He chuckled and flew into the sky, crying out "We did it! We broke the cycle."

He floated back down and looked at Shadow, Silver, Tails, and Knuckles. He was knocked down by Amy except she was in her first super form. She said "Thank you, Sonic!" he nodded as Shadow said "Now that we're done with this, let's see if there's something beyond."

They looked at him half dazed, before making up excuses and flying away, he flew after them, yelling "Come on, guys! You really don't want to see if there's something else. Complete cowards!"

They flew faster and laughed still hearing him and his reasoning.

A/N: And so we come to an end, I'd like to thank those who read and reviewed. It really helped. Next, Sonamy!

Sonic: So, you- wait, what? Why would you do this?

Amy: o3o Thank you.

Sonic: No!


End file.
